


The Arcana and The Fool

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Does include OC, M/M, Magic, Main Character is Male, Might add more tags later, Routes will be up to popular demand., Some creativity liberties are taken, Some death, Tarot Cards, This will be a slash, Though I will be doing Asra's first, some violence and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Justin Skyward lives in a small shop that mostly gives out medical herbs, crystals, and small items. It's here where he learns under the teachings of his magical helper and master, Asra. Though his memories seem to be a bit scrambled, life is pretty nice, even if a bit upsetting with Asra leaves for weeks to months on end.It's during one of these trips that the strange hits the wall, and Justin now has to help out the countess Vesuvian find out who or what murdered her husband, Count Lucio. By himself at that, without his master there.If things couldn't get bad enough, seems there is more to the matter at hand. And his lost memories hold the key to them. Though, Asra isn't for him remembering them when he brings them up.Justin now is caught between six people, all having a story and possible being able to help him. But, who does he choose? And what affect will it have?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue - Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So my friend showed me this app called The Arcana, and I decided to do one based a small series my OC Justin. So this is a gay one mostl. Anywho, just some thoughts in my head I need to write down.  
> Be prepared, after the start, chapters be LONG.  
> Anyway!
> 
> ONWARD!

"You're fractured..." the voice seemed to echo in his head as soft blue eyes gazed at the darkness ahead, the only light at his feet. He nodded to this, yeah, he was broken, parts of him were slipping away and memories becoming dimmer and dimmer in his mind. There was a dull ache in his chest, like he was forgetting something important.

"You're dying..." it said again, was that what was happening to him? So this was death? He remembered always wondering what death was like. He always thought it was more than slowly fading from existence. But he didn't have it in him to be scared or upset, he was tired, so very tired.

"Do you want to die?" now that was a question. Did he? No, he wanted to go back, someone needed him to be back. His friends maybe? A lover? He couldn't remember, just they were important to him.

"I can put you back together." His eyes gazed up at that, as there seemed to be a light, like the sun rising, warmth, then the light faded. The darkness didn't seem as foreboding. He felt it, alive again. The warmth tickled his ears and nose, he felt wanted.

"I'm here now... I'm you now... And you are are me." the voice spoke in his head, "What is your name?" it asked.

He hadn't spoken yet, but a small memory came to mind, a name in his head, "Justin." he said in a mumble tone, "I am Justin."

Content, happiness, longing, and wanting. So many overwhelming emotions at once, he had a body, a person to call his own. Justin felt it all, the voice felt all of him. There was no mine and yours, there was just him. He just was now. 

"Limitless." Justin said softly as he gazed up, "Open the door!"

Then his eyes truly opened as he felt arms around him, a familiar scent, familiar warmth. But no words could come out, only sounds. He was Justin, that's all he knew. And he was in the arms of someone he could trust, he felt that. These eyes of the other held confusion and sadness, but yet a painful longing. Justin could smile, so he did, this seemed to cheer the other up a bit. 

This was the start of it all, he was The Apprentice, yet he felt like much more. He was limitless, but in the sense of the world, at his fingers. And he was happy again, something that the darkness he first remembered never held. Only the voice and now held it and he never wanted to go back to the dark again.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Steps

You ever get that feeling that you’ve done all of this before? Or that, perhaps, everything you’ve done is just a repeat of a dream? That’s pretty much the life Justin has always lived, feelings, sounds, and senses that all seem vaguely familiar. But, never could put to names or words to them. So, he kept them to himself, and regarded these feelings with small curiosity. His master, Asra, always told him to trust his instincts. And often, when these feelings tugged at him, they never once lead him wrong.

He’s been apprenticed under Asra for as long as he could remember, and yet, though it seems he know everything of Justin’s past, Justin knows nothing of his. At least, presently, something often niggles at him he knows more than his mind is willing to tell. Asra, is a fortune teller, and together, they live in a small shop near a large city called Vesuvia. Justin felt discontent again, as his teacher was once again leaving. To really spirits knows where.

The fluffy white hair catches Justin’s eye as he turned to see Asra putting his bag on his shoulder, a small knapsack really, but none the less a bag. Possibly filled with small crystals for channeling harder magics and doing attack-based spells. And his cards, which he always carries with him, a humorous feeling always comes over Justin when he gazes at these cards. He told his master that, and Asra got a weird look in his eyes, but smiled none the less.

Sighing softly, Justin turned fully to him, the hush of his teal shirt and bright wrap on his shoulders moving filled the silence, save for the creaks of the floor as Asra walks. “I’ll miss you.” Asra’s airy voice says, Justin sighed at this, he always does, without fail. Yet somehow, Justin knows Asra has ways of ‘keeping tabs’ on his well-being. He swears there is a magical tattoo on him, designed to tell his teacher when something is wrong with him. Justin ahs yet to find it, but he knows it’s there, how else does he just know things about his well-being!

“Must you go?” Justin asked, already knowing the answer, yes he must, he always goes without him to places. It often hurt really, while Asra travels around, Justin is stuck where he is. Again, the sense of discontent. While he likes the shop, their house, he likes to leave once and while. He fills him with upsetting doubt that Asra doesn’t really wants him around. He shakes these thoughts from his head.

Asra looks outside, “It’s the dead of a moonless night.” He sighed, and smiled at Justin. “The right time for the beginning a journey.”

Justin’s gazed away from the piercing purple eyes, knowing somehow they are alight with mischief. He felt, once, they would always go together, now, somehow, Asra pushes him away more. For what reason, Justin doesn’t know, but a thought in his head says his teacher must have a good one for it. Justin honestly hoped so, hoping it wasn’t just because he was unwanted.

“Here,” his blue eyes turned back to Asra’s voice, “take this.” He said holding out to him. “For you to play around with while I’m gone.” He gives a playful smile. He hands to Justin the golden edged and colorful cards. “My tarot deck.” He beams at Justin.

For his part, Justin seemed shocked, moving back his strawberry colored hair as he held the cards in his hand. That giddy happiness washed over him, his best description of it was that the cards really liked him. They always seemed this way when he got close enough to watch his master do readings for other people. As Asra once put it, ‘They jump more, and wiggle around like puppies when you get close enough.’. Might be why when an important client comes in, he was always at the table to watch.

“You really think I’m ready, master?” Justin asked in his soft, feminine tones. His tone, or so he was told, was like the tinkle of bells in the winter, or the soft chime of windchimes in the spring. Tickling your ears, soft enough to be kind, yet firm enough to draw a crowd. His master always did like to go into deep detail on how to describe things.

Asra sighed at this, a small flush on his cheeks, “You still call me that?” he told Justin, who shrugged with a small smile. “You’ve made incredible progress, but you still won’t let go of your doubt.” He commented to Justin.

Justin gazed at him evenly, or perhaps, he just felt the cards liked being with Asra a lot. This would be the first time they’d be away from him, I could tell they seemed sad by this, but liked they were in my hands and not another’s. “Do _you_ think you’re ready?” he asked me.

Justin wanted to snap back at why Asra never truly answers him, but the cards hum in his hands, they wanted to be played with. “Why don’t we ask the cards?” he suggested, his master’s eyes light up at that.

“Excellent suggestion.” He said, Justin sighed at this, but did smile as they made their way to the table in the back. The current to it was a dark purpleish blue with stars and moons on it. There was a stained-glass window to the right, and a table with the close coming slightly off. From the last customer who Asra predicted his wife was cheating on him, he wasn’t happen. Earlier this morning he came back and said sorry for messing up our room, saying it turned out to be true. Poor fellow.

Starlight peaked into the room, and a small lamp over the table let in only a bit more light. In here, there was a carpet, that was also a deep plum purple. To put it simply, Asra had a bit too much fun decorating this room. Along the shelf to the left was small things Asra brought back with him, crystals of protection, of cleansing, small knick-kacks that were just often pretty to look at. And yes, they all were under anti-stealing runes, always funny to see someone pick it up and get shocked in Justin’s opinion. Though he swears Asra finds it amusing also, and likely encourages it to happen.

Asra looked at Justin calmly, though his eyes give a smile “it’s been a while since we’ve practiced.” He said.

Justin didn’t met his eyes as he set up, “Because you’re always gone?” he suggested. The air did get a bit heavier at that, the cards in my hand seemed to whine in slight agreement. He was always gone. Somedays, he wouldn’t even say goodbye, just a note that he was leaving for however long, if he ever said.

“Maybe…” Asra’s face was slightly red at this, “Someday you’ll find a real teacher…” Justin was ready to berate him for this comment, honestly, for all his faults, he was a good teacher. Just, scatter brained and flitty at times. “Well, I’m here now.” He said to bright the mood again.

Justin did smile at this, his protest dying in his throat, honestly that man was either the biggest idiot he’s met or the greatest person in his life. “Let’s see how powerful you’ve become.” He said as they took their seats. He talks much about how powerful Justin was, that he was gifted, Justin himself didn’t agree, but the cards did, each reading he did by himself with Asra cooking from time to time always came up The Fool. Limitless potential, that was always the one card that loved him the most. Just as the Magician card really loved Asra.

Once Justin is seat, something touches his ankle, he doesn’t flinch at this, knowing already what, or rather _who_ , it was. Faust always does this when she’s happy to see Justin, often times climbing up his pants leg to get around his neck and shoulders for warmth. Asra picks her up before she can, so she takes to being around him for warmth instead. “If we’re all here, let’s begin.” He said as he sat down also.

Justin finishes shuffling as Asra watches his apprentice with curiosity and pride, Justin looks up with a small smile and deals out the cards. Once laid out, he listens for a moment, bottom one, they say in his head. Or at least, in a sense they convey they want the bottom on first. He flips it over, “… The High Priestess.”

He hears the creak of the chair as Asra leans closer, his chin resting on his hands, elbows on the table. “And what is she telling you? Is she speaking to you now?” he asked.

In a sense, yes the cards speak, mostly they convey emotions, feelings, and sometimes speech. But now in the language a humans would know to speak. Yet, somehow, he can understand them. So he listens for a moment, “You’ve forsaken her.” Justin says softly, she is not a happy women. Something comes to mind, a sensation of being pushed away, pushing her away? Or perhaps someone he cares about?

“I have?” Asra said dumbfounded and a little shocked, Faust looks curious at this, her tongue flicking out.

Justin nods to this, “Yes. You’ve pushed her away, and buried her voice.” He shakes his head, “Master, if you push her away…” he cuts off, a sharp knock, Justin’s head snaps to the right at this as does his master’s and Faust’s. Perhaps he forgot to put out the lantern again? No, Justin clearly remembered doing that, so why a customer at this hour of the night?

“I can’t stay any longer.” Asra sighs sadly, Justin frowned, the high priestess anger radiates in his head.

_‘He must always leave…’_ the female voice huffs in his head, Justin blinks at this, though this wasn’t the first time the message is clear in his head, the tone of her voice is clear as day. She hated he was leaving, leaving the cards behind? She doesn’t say, a shake of her head, then she is gone from Justin’s mind.

He watches his master absent-mindly get his things and that silly hat of his. Justin sighs, he wants to ask when and where Asra is going, but knows his master, as always, will never answer “Take care of yourself, Ventus.” He said grabbing Justin’s answers, soft fingers holding the others own. Justin looks at him with upset blue eyes, but merely nods. He sees conflict in Asra’s eyes, like he wants to say something, but won’t. He sights putting on the hat and scarf, mysterious and cheek idiot, Justin swears he does it for a show. “Until we meet again.”

A hallow feeling comes in his chest, it always sounds like when he says that, he will one day never return. The fact he gave the deck to him sends up warning bells. Justin wants to ask if he will, but doesn’t, watching him leave out the back door. Justin’s shoulders sag, then a rush of comfort again, when he goes to clean up the cards, The Fool is there again on the table near the High Priestess, Justin merely smiles at this, knowing this was there way of comforting him. The Fool has always kind of been the card that is there when he needs it, when he’s stressed, emotional, or upset.

There was again another knock at the door from the person, after cleaning, Justin briskly walks over to it, past the glass containers of herbs, pots filled with dust or paint, and crystals for sale. Pretty much, this shop was a collection of magical and non-magical items. Many people come here for the ‘best’ herbal remedies and healing items. He says best lightly as he doesn’t feel they are, they may grow it all themselves, but there are better places. Asra says he’s too humble in a joking and light tone.

The knocking does sound a bit impatient; he wonders briefly what could be so important at this time of night? He reaches the door, a gut tug again, he places his hand on it, his magic surges to life. It must be important enough to tug at his very being. So, Justin sighs, and opens the door, inside comes a women in lavish golds, silks, and feathers. He blinks, clearly higher end class, he hopes he didn’t make a mistake. Laughter fills his head at this thought, he holds back a scowl.

“Forgive me for the house… But I will not have another sleepless night.” That catch’s Justin’s attention. He always felt worried for people who came in very ill or suffering something. His magic could just tell these things, Asra calls it aura sense. Stating to him it was a very rare gift, oh boy was he VERY excited when they found out he had this gift. Looks like a child from how he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. All that week he stayed just to test out how powerful this gift was, enough to get a spike in their customers.

The women in front of him, now that Justin snapped out of his musings, slipped away the silky midnight blue cloth from her head, finally showing her face to him. Justin could only feel numb shock run over him, now he knew why they were laughing at him, in front of him stood Countess Nadia. The surprised must have been on his face, as her red eyes alight with small hints of amusement.

“Please, you must read the cards for me.” She slightly begged, slightly asked. Justin could see her worry and hear her desperation. He knew he had to ease her fears, so Justin smiled brightly.

“You’ve come to right place!” he said cheerfully, this did seem to help as she relaxed. She smiles faintly with a flush as she looks around the shop.

“So I’m told.” She looked back at me with a warm smile, “Your reputation precedes you.”

Justin smiles at this, ‘So I’ve been told.’ He thinks to himself, since that week of using his aura sight for free for a few people who he felt needed it, rumors swepted around about his gift. Something that did embarrass him, he wasn’t as great as they say. Again, his humbleness, he now kind of glad Asra is not here to tease him about it. “Beggers and nobles alike… the people of this city whisper your name in wonder.”

His cheeks feel warm at this, he looked at his feet, he could feel her amusement again. “Though in my dream, you were different.” She commented then sighed waving her hand lightly as if to move on. Justin sometimes did that also when he was being wistful, “No matter. I’ve come with a proposal.”

However, Justin more so was curious about the dream part, he frowned, “Dream?” he asked curiously to her, tilting his head like a curious or confused puppy. Old habit really, yes Asra and many others that came for readings or items thought it was adorable. Seems the countess thought so also but looked away quickly so not to embarrass him further.

She looked thoughtful, “Yes. An unwelcome ability I have come to possess.” He kind of knew that feeling, aura sight, while amazing, often came with the unwanted attention. Asra told him to embrace it, kind of hard to when people seem to always ask about it. Might just be because he was such an introvert. “My dreams are haunted by visions of a future waiting to unfold.”

Justin blinks at this and nods, “But the future I saw with you, is one I will not allow to pass.” This catches his attention fully. The cards are again curious and jumpy, pushing into his mind, ready to be played with again. Justin push them out a bit, a silent promise he will play with them soon. This satisfies them enough to calm down slightly, though it is like a kitten or puppy, they only would sit still for so long.

“What is this proposal?” he asked curiously as he lead her to the back.

She smiles, “I require little of you, no need to be nervous, Justin.” She said in a gentle tone, “Come to the palace, and be my guest for a short while.” She said simply.

Justin looked back at her at this very surprised, her eyes seem to have a light to them. “You will be afforded every luxury, of course.” She promises him. “I ask only you bring your skill, and the arcana.” His guess was the tarot deck, at this thought they seem to perk up with attentiveness again, _‘tails wagging’_ in a sense at being mentioned or thought of. He swears they just love attention for the sake of it being on them. He jokes with Asra they are ‘creepy’, to which he hearty replies they are just ‘excitable’.

“I will alert the guards to expect you tomorrow.” She tells him, already knowing Justin would agree. Of course he would, it’s not everyday a simple person like himself is offered to come to the palace! He gives her a warm smile, to which she returns it lightly. “But before that…” she says, Justin nods knowing she wants her reading.

“Of course ma’am.” He said with a bow of his head, making her seem flustered, they fully enter the back room. On the table the cards are already at the center, Justin rolls his eyes to himself, of course they would be, twitchy things. The countess sits across from Justin as he grabs the cards, sensing their excitement for what they have to say. She looked at them after looking around then up at Justin’s blue eyes.

As I shuffle, I see her fold her hands and close her eyes. At least she knows the steps, often if you’re nervous or not focusing on your question, you get vague answers. So, he was glad she knew what to do. As he deals them out, he listens, top right, they seem to speak again. Justin flips it over, “The Magician…” he speaks softly, then she comes into his mind.

The Magician, unlike the High Priestess’s stoic yet caring aura, is mischievous, she is she carries an air of curiosity and cleverness. Wary when she enters his mind, but always seems happy when she does get drawn to enter his thoughts.

Perhaps he should explain, the cards, he swears they are sentinel and aware. And each of the Major Arcana are very aware. They each get drawn, and speak to him in words and tones that, while no human could learn, could understand. For him specifically, they enter his thoughts all together rather just whisper in his ears. As if they knew him for a long time to feel welcome in his ‘home’.

Nadia looks at the card in thought, her eyes giving it all the attention the Magician wanted. Even going as far as to giving a cheeky comment that she _‘knows she is beautiful’_. Justin resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, he wondered if being able to hear them like he does is a gift or a curse. To which the Magician gives him an amused glare in his mind’s eyes. “How very appropriate.” Nadia comments then gazes up at him, “And what does the Magician hold for me?”

Justin clears his mind, and the Magician seems to stand up straighter. Unlike most of the major cards, her image in his mind and messages always have been the clearest, much like The Fools. She proclaims often this is because of Asra, though won’t say why when he asks, stating in time he will know the answer. She speaks, her tone soft in my head, though not words, I know the answer.

“You have a plan.” He said slowly opening his eyes to peer at the countess, “One that’s important to you.”

Her eyes were wide, shock in them for a moment, then she meets his eyes firmly, “And? Should I set it in motion?”

His mind turns back to the Magician, merely just a nod and a knowing smile. “Yes.” He states firmly, no waver in his tone, can’t really tell if the card now is talking through him to make him not doubt himself “The time to act is now, everything is set.” The card seems to nod to this and went to linger in the back for a while, out of all the cards she did this the most, lingering longer after the reading just because she could. He never felt threatened by her presence, just a bit unnerved. She was an enigma, just like his teacher

Nadia looks resolved by this as she stood, “Say no more.” She said firmly, Justin looks at her face coming out of his minds eyes. As they walk back to the front, she looks at Justin, “Your fortunes are straightforward. Much the same as others I’ve heard.” She comments then looked thoughtful, “And yet… you are the first to pique my interest.” The magician comments on this with the feeling of amusement and pride. Like she is happy by her making this comment about Justin ability. Justin merely shrugs at this.

“My guess is, they like people who listen rather than who make money for fake answers.” He comments, the arcana card in his mind’s eye nods pensively in agreement. The countess nods to this with a small smile. She puts on her shawl to one again cover her face. She gives a small cough, making Justin trip over himself and open the door, a smile tickles her lips at this as she walks outside.

“I will see you tomorrow, then?” a ghost of a smile still on her face, “At the place. Pleasant dreams, Justin.” She said his name softly before getting her to carriage and leaving the night silent again.

With a sigh, Justin went back into the warm house, his thoughts mulled over this. Was she looking for Asra, and just mistook me for him? The magician seemed to disagree to his, a knowing feel around her and a smirk.

“Strange hours to keep a shop open.” A voice said, Justin was on guard, as was the Magician now, her lips seem to peel back into a snarl. He looked around a bit scared, “Behind you.” He whirled around, fear and panic, he said something, Justin didn’t care. Magic crackled at his fingers as the Magician said to attack, anger and panic in her tone, he sent a blast.

The man in the black trench coat and plague doctors magic laughed, “Engard then!” he laughed easily dodging the attack. “So that witch has taught you his tricks? I know all of them-“

He was cut off by the Magician in Justin’s mind yelling bottle, so without a thought he picked it up and chucked it at his head. The intruder yelped in pain and shock at that. The Magician gave the crowing bark of laughter, and seemed to be skipping singing, _‘Trick. Tricks. Tricky. Tricks!’_ at the fact she managed to out wit him after his snide comment about Asra.

Justin, however, was not as amused, and currently was having possibly hear palpitations of fear. A hand was on his chest over the heart that held his wrap, he was taking heavy breaths as the man’s mask was on the floor showing now silver eyes, red hair, and an eyepatch on one of the eyes. He smirked, blood on his head, “You do have guts.” He teased the apprentice.

The magician snarked in his head, _‘Serves you right!’_ with a snarl on her lips. Justin was thinking the same thing as his breathing slowly calmed down enough, so his heart stopped racing. Finally, recognition enters Justin’s thoughts, he knew this guy, on the wanted posters. But, the name doesn’t come to mind.

“Quickly now,” he said with a smirk that shows teeth. “ _Where is the witch.”_ The magician is snarling again, not liking it when anyone called Asra a _‘witch’_. She was slightly overprotective of him, and Asra would say by default she could be a bit protective of Justin. This might have been the cause of Justin’s own ire as he gritted his teeth with a dark glare.

“Master Asra’s gone. I don’t know where.” And even if he did, it’s not like he’d tell this guy form that comment and how he scared the new three years out of him. The intruder wipes the blood from his brow and looks thoughtful.

“Is that so… well no sense in wasting this visit.” His eyes gazed into Justin. “You’re a fortune teller, aren’t you?” he asks calmly now, the malice and commanding in his tone from before gone. Justin gives him a look, “Tell my fortune, and I’ll leave you in peace.”

Justin gives him a curious and a little wary look at this, the Magician wants to turn him away, but Justin quietly thinks that maybe they should at least do that. If it’ll get him to leave faster. She huffs, but nods, bad reputation wasn’t good. “After you then?” he says at Justin’s nod, giving him a look, Justin walks into the card room.

They were a bit paranoid now, high strung form energy from the last two readings, and possibly from the Magician’s energy from the fight earlier. He holds them, they seem calm a bit, and the man sits himself in the chair across. “Go on, no need to be shy.” He said with a small smile, trying to be kind. Justin merely sighs and shuffles the cards, tonight has been a long night. Seems everyone around him as in agreement to that, save for the man who heard nothing of what Justin was hearing.

“I need to know your name.” Justin said smoothly, “For the reading.” The man blinked at this then looked flustered.

“Ahem, right, of course.” He looks up and smiles that smirk again, “You can call me Julian.” Justin resisted the urge to make a snarky comment. The aura reading on this man was all over the place, he seemed nice, but the high-strung energy from his breaking in and their fight was still heavy on him, so he wasn’t in the mood right now. Justin takes a seat, still shuffling the cards.

The Magician, meanwhile, won’t answer anything when he asks her if she wants to. Instead turning her back with a hmph, and the gesture of her tail going up in a rude fashion. So, she was out of the picture. With a small sigh, mostly to calm his nerves, he dealt the cards. As he did, The Magician, looked back curiously also, then I flipped over a card, again top right, that’s what they wanted.

“Death…” Justin’s mind is racing, her heard the other in his mind give a sharp inhale. Death comes up to my mind, she goes to speak, but Julian laughs at that, but there is no humor in his tone.

Death merely peers at Julian as he says, “Death casts her gaze, and turns away from a wrench like me.” Death merely listens, she was never very talkative like the other cards. But Justin can sense her disappointment, however there is an undertone to her also, she seems so tired and weak. Her eyes look at his with a sense of desperation and sadness.

But, before Justin could ask, she urges him to go after Julian. So, he gets up and follows quickly. “Wait! That’s now what Death means! It’s-“ he cut off by a heavy sigh from the man and a shake of his head.

Julian turns to Justin at that, “No, no. My fate is sealed.” Death sighs at this now, a small thought in Justin’s mind of how curious yet ignorant the humans are. “But,” he gains a smile again, “I’ll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you.”

The Magician now, who has been silent for a while, scoff. Giving of the feeling of, of course Asra will be back. “He’s taught you his tricks.” Julian states. “You may even say that he cares for you.”

Justin feels some warmth at these words, wondering if they are true. The Magician seems to agree, begrudgingly, with the words Julian speaks. Justin watches him pick up the mask and look at it’s red eyes, “But, when he returns…” he trailed off in thought with a frown on his face, “Seek me out, for your own sake.” His silver eyes pierce Justin’s own. “Don’t let him fool you, shopkeep.”

She’s back to upset again at his comment, claiming he should watch what he says about her ‘ _friend’_ in her presences. Something tells Justin the Magician won’t graze his readings for the next few years. Death, meanwhile, was calmly watching the events. Julian gives on long, hard look, and puts the mask on his face “Well the hour is late, and I’m out of time.” He states, with that, he swirls his cap and leaves, the door slamming shut being him.

Justin took a breath and sank down into a nearby chair. “I need a drink.” He commented. The Magician barked again with laughter; Death sent vague hints of amusement as well. Taking a breath, he got up and cleaned the back room, the cards were tired as well after all the readings. Justin says his thanks to them, he felt always like he needed to, and they seemed to like it when he did.

Death looked at him, sending images of a bed and the moon, her way of saying goodnight. Then she slowly left his mind. The Magician gave an elegant bow, with a cheeky look in her eyes. Showing again what happened to Julian in the attack and Nadie’s reading, as if to state she found amusement in tonight’s events. Then, she too left his mind for the night.

Justin took a breath, putting the cards on the night-stand in his room. He got changed into a teal shirt and shorts, before he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was more exhausted than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, over 5,000 words. I'll be honest with you guys, this is possible the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you all like it. Chapter two will be next and soon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Warmth

The small bits of sunlight stream through the curtains as Justin opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned rubbing his eyes to get rid of the heavy sleep on them. As he shuffled to get ready, his mind wandered to the events of last night. Using some cold water to wake himself up fully, he sighed a bit and put on his outfit for the day. He wasn’t bothered with his hair, often it laid where it pleased, no magic or comb could tame it. His blue eyes looked up when something poked at his magic from the left, his eyes turned to see the cards laying on the nightstand.

Sighing softly, he got them and put them in the small bag he carries with him. Throwing on a grey traveling cloak, Justin shut the door to the shot behind and put up the closed sign as well as locking the door with magic. Last nights’ events still had him paranoid. Taking a breath, he turned to walk away, when the hair on his neck stood on end. That feeling of being watched. Justin almost groaned, couldn’t he catch a break? He turned sharply to see a tall looming figure in the darkness. And the make things worse, this looming male is between him and the road to the palace.

Steeling his nerves and stopping himself from shaking, Justin slowly walks past the other, feeling the eyes on his being as he walks past. Once he thinks he’s safe, Justin heard a deep rumble come from the man. “You are in grave danger.” He looked at the stranger with wide blue eyes. A scent of myrrh hits Justin’s nose as the man continues, “He will return. Uninvited. He will offer you a gift when you need it most. Turn it away.” His gaze stared into Justin’s own, “Or you will fall into his hand.”. Then he looked away sadly, “Just like the rest of us.”

Justin blinked at that, the words sinking into his mind, but before he could ask, the man was gone. He frowns, something touches his mind, but yet, didn’t take hold. He frowned as he kept walking, “Weird…” he said and started to walk.

He walked into the busy streets of the marketplace. The scents and sounds give a familiar feeling with Justin. A smile on his face, this place, despite its flaws, was home. Walking now with more of a skip in his step, Justin weaved through the crowds of people. The baker waves at him, asking nicely if he was hungry and wanted to chat. However, knowing he was short for time, he happily stated another time. The Baker nodded with a kind smile as Justin headed on his way.

Just as he was about to get back into his happy feeling, his heart almost skips a beat in fear. There in the crowd was Julian, and just near him was a raven looking at him as well. Julian has yet to see him, and Justin wasn’t about to take his chances with the fates today as he ducked away in the crowd, he hoped without his brighter, fortune teller clothing he wouldn’t be seen. Sparing a glace back, the raven lets out a sound, and Julian looks at him. Their eyes met, Justin swallows thickly as the doctor grinned at him.

Justin moves through the booths on swift feet, taking the beaten path from the market place and manages to feel somewhat safe again. He new this place better than anyone, so he was confident enough to know it would take a while to be found. However, he paused, something caught his eye, a fortune tellers booth? Justin blinked at this, and a smile did grace his face, nostalgic, Asra once operated a place like this once. As he goes to walk on, he only just barely noticed a person coming out of the place.

“Lucky number, check! Groceries-“ she was cut off with a yelp as her and Justin crash into each other. And as Justin teeters on the edge of the steps form being knocked off balance, the basket of pomegranates to the ground. Justin immediately felt guilt for having not watch where he was going.

“Oh perfect, as if I wasn’t already late!” the women groans in frustration, Justin could relate to that feeling all to well. He looks at her with sheepish guilt.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry.” Justin manages out and quickly starts to help pick them up. “I was just lost in though I didn’t see you there.” He said quickly. Swiping one form being stomped on by a hoof. He puts them back in the basket. He hands her the one he caught, her eyes light up with delight and happiness again.

“Ooh! Thank you!” she beams as she takes it from Justin’s hand, “How sweet of you to help!”

Justin smiled shyly at that, “I really have sorry ma’am.” He said to her.

She waves her hand at that, “Water under the bridge, besides I bumped into you in the first place.” Justin merely shrugged and the two of them hunt down the last ones, though a little bruised, they are alright. A warm smile always on her face as Justin uses his cloak to clean off any dirt on them, they’d need to be washed, but was still safe to eat.

Her eyes sparkle, “I can’t thank you enough.” She chirped happily.

Justin smiles at her happiness, her aura exudes positive energy and is like a wave of warmth. He shakes her hand when she offers, it’s calloused from years of working with them. Which says possibly much about her work ethic in his mind. “I possibly shouldn’t do this…” she trails off looking thoughtful, then she smiles again. She gets one of the fruits and hands it to Justin, and her smiles again warms his chest.

“Thank you.” Justin said with warmth in his tone as well, making her smile wider. He found he really liked to see her smile.

“Well!” she winks at him, “take care now, and see you around-“ she cuts off and finally gets a good look at his face when the sun peaks out from behind the clouds. “Wait! Wait! Wait!” she looks giddy, “I know you!”

Justin blinks at this, then again, many people seem to know him in the city if what Nadia said was true. An amused look is on her face, “You’re Justin, the magician. Countess Nadia said we’d be expecting you.” She holds her basket close as she puts her hands together in delight. “You can call me Portia, I’m milady’s head servant.”

Smiling again, Justin nodded to her, “Please to meet you, Portia. I guess you can call me Justin, though friends often call me Jay.” He admitted, it was true, Faust sometimes called him Jay, as did Asra and some of the nicer clients. He also really liked the energy she gave off, and knew she was a good person from it.

Her eyes seem to sparkle at this, “Well, Jay,” she said seemingly testing out the nickname and liking it “how lucky we are?”. She was right, Justin never expected to run into a face of the palace. Her name was now ringing bells from the gossip of the marketplace She takes his hand again, “Come on, I’ll show you the quickest route to the palace!”

Justin can only smile at this as he nods as they walk up the stairs, the sun traveling across the sky, drawing near too night. “So, why the nickname Jay? Though I like it, where did it come from?” she asked curiously.

He gives a small smile at her, “It’s one of my many spirit guides. Everyone has them, though for Magicians they are our guides in certain parts of our magics. One of the first ones to come to me during meditation was a blue-jay, since then Jay has been a nickname of mine as my master, Asra, states that animal is a fitting match for me.” He tells her as they walk.

Portia grins at the story, “Well? What does the blue-jay mean?” she asked curiously, as if wondering if the last part was true.

“Intelligence, protection, and curiosity. It’s often thought when one crosses your path, you are safe and protected, they are considered very fearless birds.

Her silver eyes looked thoughtful at this, then she nods. “I can see it, when I have seen you in the marketplace you take stock of everything around you. Plus,” she winks again, “you must be pretty intelligent to catch onto magic so quickly.”

His face heats up at the praise and gives her a kind smile at the words. She lets out a giggle as they start to approach the gates, “What do you think mine would be?” she asked.

Justin tilts his head at this he looks at her aura as they walk, then nods. “A cat.” He tells her, “They exude self-confidence and independence, but yet are playful when they are interested in something. Crafty and charming, they certainly are interesting creatures.” He smiles at her expression.

It was now Portia’s turn to flush, “I suppose that is me to a point.” She admitted with a small smile. As they approached the gates fully, Justin gets now a good look at the palace, the night down background just is breathtaking. His eyes light up with wonder as Portia snickers at his expression.

“I’m glad you’re here, Jay.” She admits, “The countess needs good help, and you look like the good sort to me.” She winks, making Justin smile at her warmly. Taking off his hood he walks with Portia up to the guards at the gate. They seem on edge, but relax when they see he is with Portia. She goes up and introduces Justin, stating he’ll be staying at the palace. They seem to recognize me now also, and relax a bit more, remembering the countess told them about him. They seem to smile and open the gates.

“After you Jay.” Portia beams as Justin nods and walks in with her not far behind. He walks with her across the bridge, he looks at the eels in the water as they walk and continue inside to the palace.

The place was even more beautiful on the inside, bright and clean. Yet, there was a heaviness in the air, Justin could almost taste it. Something dark hung in the air, and it was a bit suffocating to say the least. As he looked around, Portia was talking to a woman in a blue feathered cap. Justin brought back in his awareness. Seems the first course would be served soon, Justin was a bit hungry, that pomegranate only did so much in terms of his hunger. Portia smiles and hands the fruit basket to the woman. Telling her to let the kitchen know the guest has arrived, too which she nodded and left.

Portia then turns back to Justin, “I’ll show you to the dinning room. Her ladyship will be there soon.” Justin nodded to this as they walked together though the halls. Once inside, Portia directs him to a chair and lets him sit while sliding it back in. Justin smiles a thanks, to which she returns. While waiting for the countess, even though he was very hungry, his eyes gaze up at the painting. He is able to pick out the major arcana in the picture with ease, knowing them from the cards, which twitch in his bag at the thought of them.

His eyes linger on the center figure, with his goat like head. The Devil. He knew that one as well, it’s red eyes life like and the red wine in front of him. Something twists in his gut at that, though he couldn’t exactly pin point what it was.

“Welcome, Justin,” his eyes turn slowly to see the countess, “I see you’re admiring the painting.” Nadia mused. A smile on her lips when he notices her sit down at the head of the table, “Do you like it?” she asked.

Justin gazed back up at the painting again, “Not really.” He admits, it gives him all sorts of bad vides. At her laugh, he looks at her again.

“Such honesty!” her eyes were alighted with mirth a smile still on her lips, “I must confess, I do not like it much either.” She also looks at the painting, the smile slipping from her mouth. “So why does it remain on the wall, you may ask?” she huffs at this.

At that moment a servant walks into the room, giving out the soup, too which Justin happily takes. The countess hums, “Sentimental value I guess,” she sighs wistfully, “I suppose it was one of my husband’s favorites.” Count Lucio, his eyes gaze back at the devil, his form now seem much more familiar with that name in his mind.

“It’s a beautiful red.” He commented as the eyes seem to peer back at him. The countess does agree with this with a sigh.

“Always knew how to entertain that man.” She hums in thought as the next dish was served. “I know how fondly people of the city were of the Count’s Masquerade.” Her eyes looks at him with a happy spark, “Ever attended one Justin?” she asked, “Our annual one is normally held on my husbands birthday.” She sighed sadly. “Now brings bitterness to mind, with the count having been murdered during it.”

Justin swallows hard at that, nearly chocking, but thankful for the drink as he takes a sip calmly, and breaths out quietly.

The countess sighed, “Yes, such a sad moment, terrible even. Vicious injustice upon the house.” She scowls faintly. Justin looked back up at the painting in thought, the story was muddied and full of holes. Count Lucio retires to his chambers and suddenly it’s engulfed in flames. Since that day, guests to this place have been very few and far between. His eyes turned to meet the countess’s purple ones.

“But now you’re here.” She said softly, her voice gravid and yet confident all in that same tone.

Justin frowned, “Countess, what does any of this have to do with me?” he asked her.

She breaths softly through her nose, looking at Justin with keen eyes, like that of an owl. “Justin, this masquerade is why I called you here.” She said firmly, “This year, I intend to hold another.”

Justin stares at this, then the pieces fall into place in his mind, “You seek to bring out the count’s killer.” He stated, Nadia’s eyes seem to already hold the answer.

“This festival, will be held in his honor.” She smiles faintly, “There is just one last thing I need to do. His murder still roams free, Doctor Julian Devorak.”

A wave of cold runs over him, the cards, who had been animatedly listening in on her, grow restless as well. The man who broke in his shop last night, Justin finds his appetite fading a bit as his stomach clenches in knots. He listens to her say the doctor had confessed to is crimes, and that mean death by hanging. Justin nearly jumps out of his seat when he heard a terrible crash, and turns sharply to see Portia staring in shock, the dessert at her feet on the floor.

The countess looks startled, “Portia?” she asks, worry in her tone.

She recovers herself, “Slippery hands milady, forgive me.” She said in a trembling voice.

“You are forgiven.” The countess said softly, as the servants quickly clean up the mess. Though there is a stain on the red carpet, Portia looks a bit embarrassed as she tries to clean it. Justin waves his hand behind his back as she uses the wet towel and the mess easily cleans up, spotless.

The countess, if she noticed, didn’t say anything, but Justin caught a light smile in her eyes. Then she is back to serious, “This is where you come in, Justin.” She says calmly. The doctor has been very elusive.” She tilts her head slightly, “But, you have quite the reputation. Some even saying you have surpassed even your master, Asra.”

Justin chest tugs at that, eyes in thought at that idea. Asra always proclaimed he was very gifted with magic, from the day they first met, it was like their magic connected. Pulling him to teach Justin all that he knew. “I myself see the future in dreams. Whether I want to your not.” She adds the last part as an afterthought.

Nadia’s eyes look at Justin’s with determination, “This is how I know you’ll help me find Doctor Devorak.” His eyes look back at hers.

“And if we find him?” he asks evenly, hiding the trembling his tone easily.

She calmly sets down her glass, “ _When_ we find him, he will stand before the people for a long-waited punishment.” Her eyes took a very cold look, “The doctor will die on the gallows for his terrible crime.”.

Rising with her, Justin listened to her call for Portia, who comes over still a little shaken. “Take Justin to guest quarters, I imagine there is much to think on tonight.”

Justin silently agrees, the cards tremble a bit, wanting to tell him something. He’d ask them tonight before bed what it is. “Right away, milady.” She says softly and turns to Justin, who nods.

He gazes at the countess, “The meal was lovely, thank you.” Her eyes become calm again and she smiles.

“You’re quiet welcome, Justin. Good night.” He bids her the same and follows Portia out the door.

As they walk, Justin tells her to send his thanks to the servants, to which she weakly nods with a smile. Soon they pass by a staircase covered in shadows, the smell of ash heavy in the air. Curled up at the bottom of the stairs was two lanky, fluffy white dogs that look dead at Justin. He doesn’t find this shocking, dogs always have loved him for some reason, even ones that growl at everyone else. As they approach, he holds out a hand, Portia lets out a warning sound, but falls short when the dog sniff it and one licks the fingers. Their tails wagging happily, and their expressions like smiles.

“Strange…” Portia says, “They never take the strangers very well.”

Justin shrugs, “For some odd reason, dogs specifically have always love me.” He admits to her, as they sniff his pants and shoes and sides curiously. Once satisfied they know him by scent, they step back and look at Justin. He smiles kindly, but gives them some space, knowing if they wanted to be petted, they’d ask for it. The dogs trot back over to their spot and curl up by the stairs. His best guess, they miss Lucio still.

Portia states that their reactions must be because they haven’t had their food, and thus smell it on his hand. Justin however knows they do like him, he couldn’t’ tell you why. The cards silently agree that they do seem friendly. Portia asks him to wait while she gets their food, Justin shrugs with a nod. She also states it’s best to keep a distance from them.

But as soon as she leaves, the dogs come back over sniffing Justin again, to which he looks at their cheek expressions. As Justin regards them, a voice speaks softly, _“A guest?”_. He paused looking up and down the hallway at that.

Only to notice the sound came from the top of the steps, Justin looked up, though couldn’t see much. There was a tug at his clothing that almost made him jump. The dogs look up at him, tugging at his shirt with its mouth. Soon, he’s pretty much dragged up the steps, he trips a few times, looking at them. But they only whine, nosing him back up and pulling again to the top. Once at the top, Justin is overwhelmed by the scent of ash and the feeling of cold. His heart his pounding as he shakily summons a ball of light in his hands.

The dogs are no where to be found. Well shit. Justin looks down the hallway with a small frown, down it is a door that is partway open. He frowns, wanting to investigate more, but… Portia will be back soon, saying softly, he heads shakily back to the stairs, all the while feeling eyes watching him. As he heads back, something moves out of the corner of his eyes. Justin turns to look at it, now even more nervous. Something seem to be behind him, as he heard a throaty purr, and something cold buries itself into his warm neck and hair.

 _“Going so soon?”_ the voice asked softly, Justin seems its reflection for a moment. Claws, horns, and hooves that shone a deep black. Red eyes that open for a moment after the face seems to pull away from his skin, as if liking the warmth he gave off, or at least his scent. When he blinks, it’s gone, there is a creak of a door, then silence.

Shakily, he stumbles down the stairs, just as Portia returns. Justin’s heart hammered in his chest as he looks a little bewildered at Portia, who frowns deeply. “There you are.” She says in relief, “Where did those dogs go? Up the stairs?” she asks him.

All Justin can do is give a dazed shrug, as Portia takes his elbow in her hands gently. “You know, I’m just going to leave those cakes by the stairs. Let’s get you to bed, Jay, you seem to be shaking.” She said worriedly, he merely nods to that idea. The cards also had been trembling the whole time, and now were pressed close to his side in the bag. They had been very, very quiet when he had seen that beast. As if hiding themselves to not be noticed by it.

As they walk, lucky that their destination was near, she opens the door to a purple and blue room, this room, unlike the rest of the palace, was warmer and calmer in the air. Something Justin, after that encounter, was grateful for. Portia smiles, “This will be your quarters, Jay.” She beams at him. “You can put your things wherever you like. Breakfast is at sunrise, I’ll wake you.” She promised

Justin gives a weak smile back placing his back on the nightstand, looking at her, “Thank you Portia.” He said in an honest tone. She smiles again at that. He sits on the small leather chair like chest; the tiredness must be showing as she looked at Justin with a small frown.

“You look ready to drop.” She comments, “I’ll leave you be.” She walks over to the door and gives one last kind smile, “Sleep well, Justin.” She said in a soft tone that trails off as she shuts the door.

Justin takes a breath, he was tired, but he gets the cards out slowly for the bag. They seem relaxed now, and now want to tell him things. So, he quietly shuffles them, letting them lead his hands. He lays out the first one, The Devil, well duh. He guesses they are talking about the painting, that seem to be true, though the Devil never hardly shows up like the others do.

They still are talkative, he turns over another card from the center, The Fool. Though, he falls form his hand sideways, pointing toward him and to the devil, a voice enters his head. He’s reckless, he’s here, he watches. Justin frowns at this, but the fool pointed at him a bit, means that his patron card is watching after him tonight. That at leas relaxes his nerves.

There is one last card, so he draws it, The Magician, she smiles at him, though doesn’t come close. Something about Asra, maybe he’ll talk to Justin soon? There is a rush of warmth, so that’s a yes. Taking a breath, he nods faintly and tiredly. The cards now seem tired also, as he puts them away and sets them on the desk, pulling out a rose quartz at the feeling he should, possibly a request. And set it on top of the cards, too which they seem more relaxed near his magic aura.

Justin takes off his cloak, wrap, and belt, putting them in the draw near the nightstand, and the cloak he puts in the closet. Setting his shoes under the bed, he uses the bathroom in the room, takes to many magicians, one who was his master, the castle has great running water and even a pluming like system. This was needed after the plague, better sanitation conditions.

Getting onto the bed, Justin felt weightless. He curls up under the covers, laying on his stomach. The sheets were so soft, and warm. Listening to the sound of Portia’s footsteps fading away, and his heart beating, he slowly drifts off into the realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take some liberties with the characters, changing dialogue or adding it to make MC Justin very believable. Almost done with the prologue.  
> For those wondering, I plan on doing each story line, and I'm starting with Asra's because  
> A. I'm biased, and think he's perfect over the others.  
> and B. He's the first one I started, so makes it easier on me.
> 
> The next will be determined by popular vote.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

It’s bright, warm, and comforting where Justin sat on the soft grass. “When will he come?” his voice asked softly.

 _“Soon.”_ A soft, soothing voice spoke back just to the left. Yet, he couldn’t turn his head to look.

Justin instead found himself saying, “How do you know?”

Something soft, fluffy touched his hand that laid on the grass beside him. _“Soon.”_ It promised again with a hint of amusement in its tone.

Justin smiles at that, looking out at the rising sun just a ways from the place he sits. This place, it’s home, it’s his place, like Asra’s oasis in the Magicians realm. The pain was gone, the fear was gone, and he found he accepted it whole heartily. Endless fields, endless possibilities.

Something wet pressed on his cheek, _“Chosen.”_ The voice spoke again.

Justin turned to see pale white eyes, filled with comfort and love, then heard knocking.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He opened his eyes to the sunlight filtering through the window to the balcony. Justin blinked blurrily as the dream faded faintly from his mind, but some parts still stuck around for some reason. He turned to see Portia enter with a smile on her face and a tray of breakfast. “Morning Jay!” she chirped cheerfully.

“The servant’s kind of out did themselves, I guess you’re thank you did wonders.” Portia grins at him with amusement in her eyes. Justin sat up and gave a small smile back at her with a soft thanks for the breakfast, she already knew to pass it on.

“I don’t think they are used to receiving gratitude for what they do other than from the countess.” Portia mused.

Justin looked at her curiously, “Why do you feel that is?” he asked curiously.

She makes a small scowl, “The advisors and such aren’t very kind people, some are downright snobbish.” She admitted.

The apprentice gave a sympathetic look, there was one thing he did despise in people, and that was rudeness for the sake of it. He never could understand why others would be so willingly unkind to another for their help. He ate calmly and offered something to Portia, too which she was flustered and declined.

“Thanks, but if I eat something now it’ll not end will with all the work I do.” She admitted but did wink happily. “But I appreciate the thought.”

Her eyes then gazed to the window, “What a beautiful sunrise.” She said in thought, Justin figured she was just thinking aloud. But he had to admit, he liked it also, the soft yellows mixing with the reds, oranges and blues of the sky. Portia looks back at him her eyes shining like silver in the light, “Did you sleep well?” she asked.

Justin smiles back at her, “Yes, possibly the best in a while.” That was true, sometimes some of Asra’s and his things ended up in the mattress, neither had no clue how, though they suspected a trickster spirit liked to mess with them. Nothing harmful, but small things to make one laugh or raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Oh and sometimes his master liked to snag some of his pillows, for what purpose a man needs over ten pillows, Justin felt he’d never know.

Portia looks happy at this, “That’s good to know!” she said honestly, “The countess wants to meet you in the library when you’ve eaten and are dressed.” She told him.

To this, he nodded, “I’ll try not to take long then.” He said, Portia nods at this with a tiny bow, she sets down some very nice clothing. Justin looks at the silky fabric, it’s a soft teal color with the ends of the shirt being sky blue, the sleeves also end like this at the tips. Under it is some grey pants that would hug his legs.

“Milady asked up to take your others to the laundry and provide you with these.” She smiles at Justin’s gaze at the fabrics, “I picked them out, seemed like you color scheme.”

Justin beams at her, and that’s pretty much all the answer she needs. Portia nods to him, “I’ll be waiting in the hall when you’re ready.” She sweeps past the bed, humming a silent merry tune as she went.

He swears she has way too much energy, something he wished he had. He’s pretty much lost a lot of his from living with Asra, man is like a cat, cute and fun to be around, but an arcana damn handful. But he can’t help but care about him all the same.

He finishes up the warm food, finding it gave him energy to face the morning, and quietly got dressed. The clothing was soft on his skin, and for the summer days, it was very breathable material. He walks out into the hall as Portia, who was looking at the floor and her nails, looks up with another warm smile. “Oooh, I knew those would look nice!” she said inspecting me and helping with the claps on the front, making Justin feel sheepish for having struggled with them. She tried to fix his hair, but soon got frustrated with the cow lick on top and gave up as they wouldn’t want to be short on time. After the touch ups that took a minuet or two, she nods.

“Perfect!” she exclaims, then sighs looking at the cow lick, “Well, as well as it can be.” She huffs.

Justin couldn’t help it, he giggled a bit, “Asra and I have tried everything to get it lay flat, not even magic works.” He lightly joked.

Portia did crack a smile at that, “Well he’s not seen how stubborn I can be, but we’ll work on that later.” She waves her hand, then nods ahead. “Come on, I’ll show you the way to the library.” They walk down the hall for a bit, before stopping in front of a panel about a a thee times taller than he was. The wood was a deep reddish-brown color, the scent of oak hit Justin’s nose. The door has carvings on it, some being a tree, owl, and other animals. He sees vague hints of jewels in the leaves and fruits on the tree. It was beautiful to say the least.

“Milady’s work, beautiful isn’t it?” Portia breathed out, as Justin nod in agreement, it was break taking to look at, as the light caught each edge and shine. Justin watches her get a group of keys out, each only distinguishable by their color gem on the end. One by one, as each fit into a lock, the tree’s roots unwind from the ground. Then it folds in on itself like a fan and they are allowed to enter. As Justin enters, he sees books piled high to the ceiling, the room was slightly dark, with only a stain glass window directly on the other side of the room from the door. He looks around at everyone, he’ll be the first to admit he was a book person. He loved to read, and found his fingers running over the tombs and leather books.

His eyes turned to see the countess watching with amused eyes, and approval at his outfit. “You look positively radiant, Justin.” She said softly from the recliner she sat in. She looked around at the books with a sweep of her hand, “Do you read?” she asked, though the smile she wore seemed to already know the answer to that.

Justin blushed a deep red at that, “Er, yes actually.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Asra always came back with several books from his travels for him to read. Which inbetween his studies and practices he would go through, one after another. He had great memory and could recall it all to his mind at the snap of a finger. Many of the titles here however, he’s never seen or heard of.

“I suspected as much.” She said with fake surprised, though Justin could see the flickers of amusement in her eyes, “It’s a great gift to read where I am from.” She sighed quietly and happily, then her mouth scowled faintly, “It’s woefully uncommon here.”

She then nods, “Come, this way.” She says, as he follows her, and Portia follows also with the jingle of keys. Justin can’t help but read the titles one after another, resisting the urge to find a good one to read in his room.

Nadia looks at him, “Justin, you are my guest.” She reminds him, “Should you like to return here, you need only ask.” She tells him gently.

Justin laughed lightly at that, “Don’t say that, or I might never leave this room.” He jokes, this does make her crack a smile.

“I always said the same thing when I first saw this after my marriage to Lucio.” She admits in thought as they enter another room. “But for now,” she motions to the desk, “I’d like your undivided attention here.”

The apprentice nods to this as he looks at the desk walking over to it with her. Everything, while cluttered, was neatly organized, reminded Justin of his room at the shop. A place of work preserved in time. “This was the doctor’s desk.” She said to him as Justin looked back at her at this. “He, along with your master Asra, were called upon to come up with a cure for the plague.”

Justin heard stories about the red plague, his eyes looked back at the books. He remembered the way to tell was that the whites of someone’s eyes would turn red. “Perhaps the doctor was planning even before his invitation. No one can truly tell.” She admitted. “I had some examine the desk, nothing of importance was found. Perhaps, you will have better use, it’s the best lead we can offer.” She swept past Justin, the scent of jasmine as she walked by. She gives a small smile of comfort, “The search for Doctor Devorak is now in your hands. You may proceed as you see fit.” She told him. “I ask only you meet me for dinner.”

Justin nodded as he watched her leave with Portia trailing after her. He turns back to the desk and looks at the books and scrolls on it. Gently, he picks up one of the scrolls and looks at it. He gets feelings of longing and regret, he can’t make out the writing well enough, but knows that it is important to the doctor.

Tucking it away in his bag, he thinks this feeling is enough to track down the doctor. He pauses when he goes to leave, the cards vibrate in his small bag, he pulls them out. Justin frowns, someone wants to come with him. He draws out a card, The Hanged Man, something brushes into mind, the cold yet soft presences of the card. He seems to nod to Justin, as he puts the card back into the deck and back into his bag. He wasn’t sure why The Hanged Man wants to come with him, but he wouldn’t get mad at the company.

Stepping out into the sunlight of noon in the city, he asks the Hanged Man where too. He gets the image of the scroll in his mind’s eye he pulls it out looking at it. Justin would be trembling by now, but he guessed the feeling he wasn’t alone kept him calm and his anxiety in check. Though, he was nervous, he never had to do this alone, the Hanged Man seems to chuckle, _‘Take chances, make mistakes.’_ He reminds me gently.

Justin takes a breath, remembering what Asra taught him, he closed his eyes and let his magic reach out. He was just expecting to feel a jolt that would lead him, he didn’t expect to open his eyes and find he teleported. He blinks in shock at that looking around the place. The Hanged Man in his mind seems to be nodding at this impressive feat of magic. Justin didn’t have long to think on this as the door in front of him swung open, “I’ll be back, just going out for some air.” In front of him is Julian with a happy smile on his face. Then, they catch each other’s eyes, the Hanged Man chuckles at their expressions.

“The… The shopkeeper?” Julian said in shock “What are you doing here?” he asks.

Justin swallows thickly, he didn’t expect to be teleported directly near where Julian was to be. Nor did he even have time to think on what would happen when he found him. “I uh…” he says in just as much shocked tone, both of them were just as flustered as the next. Justin looks to the door, ‘The Rowdy Raven’, that’s certainly a name.

“Dare I ask, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Julian asked with his arms folded across his chest. Justin opens his mouth, though no words come out, where does he even start to explain? The doctor gives a knowing look and smiles, turning to the warm glow of the tavern. “Rumor has it you’re working in the palace.” Justin nods to that, “I guess you’ve heard a lot of things about me by now.” He looks down at the ground.

Justin doesn’t say anything, just looks at the others expression, then sharp grey eyes look at him. “But you haven’t heard my side of things.” He tells him. The others had a point there, “Well, I still owe you for the reading.” He beams, “You thirsty? How about a drink? My treat.”

The apprentice blinks, unsure if he could trust him, but The Hanged Man prompts him to go forward. “I am thirsty.” He admitted, after that spell his throat felt very dry, though he guessed that was from the fear he felt when they met each other.

Julian grins at that, “Fantastic, please, allow me.” He gestures to the door as Justin follows him inside to the warm tavern. First thing he notes is that it’s not even sundown, yet the tavern is in full swing. Feelings rush over his magic, happiness, some sorrow, a giddy jump in his stomach. Aura’s mingle with each other, it was a very fun sight to see for him, even for his calm personality, The Hanged Man seems to be looking at the festive going on inside with a wide smile. The bar keeper gives a cheeky mock salute to the doctor as they pass, Julian calmly pushes away a cackling drunks wooden leg as they take a seat near the side. The noise was loud, but Justin found himself smiling at all the contagious happiness in the air.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back.” Julian promises, as Justin nods, and takes in the tavern. It certainly was a party in here, he can now see why it’s called ‘Rowdy’.

He gets soothing and curious feelings form the Hanged Man, helping to keep his aura sight at a calm due to all the people in the room at once. He looks over at the crowd of people watching two old croons at a card came. His eyes turn to see Julian laughing with the barkeeper. Justin didn’t feel threatened at all in here, he felt Julian was at ease from his aura, so different from the shop.

When the other comes back over, he slides to Justin a drink. The liquid inside is golden, smells fruity, he takes a sip and smiles at the warmth it gives him as he fizzes down his throat and leaves the after taste of strawberries. “You know, I never did get your name.” he said as he interlocks his fingers in front of him after taking a hearty drink of his own.

Blue eyes met the grayish silver in the light, “Justin.” He said softly to him, I scan his aura again, he doesn’t seem like he’s going to hurt me. “But you can call me Jay.” He said after a moment.

Julian seems surprised by that for a moment, then smiles, “Jay, musical and beautiful, I’m guessing after Blue Jays?” he asked, Justin nods to this. He holds out his hand, as Justin at first his hesitant, but takes hold of the leathery grip, and nods again as they shake hands.

The Hanged Man has been quiet but gives small bursts of encouragement when Justin gets a bit uneasy. Telling him he can trust Julian not to harm him. After a moment, Justin clears his throat, “So, you said you’d tell me your side of the story?” he asked curiously.

“That is did, didn’t I? How careless of me.” At Justin’s expression, he grins leaning back, limbs sprawling every which way. “Alrighty, ask anything you like.” He offered.

Justin blinks at that, he already feels a headache coming his way, good thing this drink has some alcohol in it. He reached into his back and pulled out the soft scroll, then hands it to Julian. The smile slips from his face a she reads it, Justin frowns, feeling a shift in the man’s aura. He takes a drink from the golden liquid again, letting Julian read the scroll.

After a long moment his voices asks, “Where did you find this?”

Justin sees no reason to lie to him, knowing from before the scroll was important to him. “It was on your desk, in the palace library.” He tells him calmly.

Julian sighed at that, a flicker of pain on his face, “Well it is a letter, dear so and so…” he trails off.

“Dear Sister.” Justin says softly.

A look of shock was in his eyes, “You can read this?” he asked him, a little mortified. Justin merely shrugs at that, not saying anything as Julian reads the letter to him. The more he reads, the more he looks upset, massaging his temples and pausing. By the time he’s finished, his aura gives of feelings of thoughtful and drained. Wordlessly, he hands Justin back the letter. He looks at it, still feeling the grief and sadness from the parchment.

 _‘Words left unspoken.’_ The Hanged Man says sadly in his head. _‘Too soon to correct, too late to say sorry?’_ He shakes his head at that with a look at Julian. Justin looks at the doctor’s face, seeing that possibly that statement was true, however cryptic it may be. He watches him down the last of his drink absent-mindedly, as if hoping the taste will numb the mind a bit.

“You have a sister?” Justin asked softly, breaking the silence and the tension.

Julian coughs into the drink and stares at him, then sighs, “I do. I haven’t seen her since she was… this high.” He sighs showing about the size of a ten-year-old. He looks down, “Excuse me.” He said as he grabs out empty cups and heads back to the bar.

There is a shrill shriek from the card game, Justin looks as Julian whispers something to one of the and points to a card in her hand. When it’s played, it sends the cards into chaos and he dodges a drink tossed at him. He wipes off what gets on him laughing lightly, “You’d think I’d no better than to get involved.” He jokes with Justin, who does crack a smile at that.

“You’re not worried about being seen?” Justin asks curiously, as he notes everyone seems to know him here and seem happy with his company here.

Julian grins lightly, “Here? No, not at all.” Justin tilts his head, makes him wonder, at the voice of the Hanged Man asking also, if people really did love the count as much as is peddled at the castle. “Folks around her aren’t known to obliged to the wishes and wants of the palace.” He admits. Guess that does answer a bit of his question.

At the shop, the guards are treated with reverence, and a slight bit of fear at that. He never liked some of them if he was honest, reason being was that most of their auras gave off a sickly negative feeling. Before he can go back into thought and Julian to get another round of drinks for them, a raven burst through the dusty window letting out warning cries and beats his wings against the bells.

The happy feeling around him erupts into chaos, “Guards, palace guards!” the barkeeper hiss yells out. Cards fly everywhere as Justin watches people get out through every exit, then he is scooped up bodily by Julian and out into the ally they go. It’s cold, the sun is about to go down, the Hanged Man is always a bit on edge as Julian looks down the streets and pushes him into the shadows.

“You’ll be able to find your way, yes?” he asks Justin, who nods to him, “The guards aren’t after you.” He gives a small smile and grips his upper arms looking into the bright sky-blue eyes. “Thanks for uh… well just thanks Justin.”

He is left standing there in the allyway, with more questions and answers. The Hanged Man hums at this, such is the way things go, he reminds Justin. He sighs at that, but still doesn’t make it any less annoying. “Hey, you there!” he turned sharply to see tow armed guards marching to him.

But once his face glints in the light, they stop, “Oh. The countess’s magician.” He gives a short, sharp bow. Justin senses, while they are on edge, they aren’t as negative as most guards and seems familar, so he relaxes. “Ahem, I am Ludovico, we met at the gates.” He tells him, Justin nods to that, he now remembers the aura.

“Yes, I remember.” I said, thankful that the major arcana in his mind calms his racing heart. “I was supposed to dine with the countess tonight, it is getting late.” He said softly, with more courage than he thought he had.

The guards nod to this, “We’ll take you back by carriage, so we don’t keep the countess waiting.” He nods, hugging his gray cloak closer to him to keep out the night chill. With that, he leaves behind the streets, his mind still swirling with questions.

On the way back, the Hanged Man bids him farewell for the night, Justin thanks him mentally for the help he provided with his nerves. He was happy for the company during the ordeal. The arcana nods to this, sending feelings of calm once more as he vanishes from his mind.

Portia is usually quiet when he gets back, though helps him from the carriage and leads him inside. Offering to take his cloak back to be washed. Justin nods to this as they enter the grand dinning hall, the table filled with rich foods and spices that make his mouth water. Realizing he did skip lunch and only had something to drink at the tavern.

He sees the countess and smiles at her, “Evening, Justin, how was your day?” Nadia asks politely as we take our seats. They are served some pale rose color drinks.

“It went well, a bit excitable at the end.” Justin admitted, she smiles at this.

“First,” Nadia says with a small, charming smile, “let’s attend to small manners. My courtiers are most edger to meet you.” She nods to him slightly, “I shall introduce you to them tomorrow.”

Justin blinks at this, shocked they would be edger to meet him at all. Though, he doesn’t want to be rude, so he nods to that idea. “They will want to know everything about you. But choose carefully what you say.” She did warn.

No duh, Justin thought to himself, these courtiers were said be vicious mongrels of Lucio’s day. She mentioned she will be telling about the masquerade; he chewed his food in thought as he listened to her. The ways of her actions still mystify him, but he still thought nothing could or would hold a candle to just how much of an enigma Asra was, but this woman was getting close to that.

Though he trusts the countess would let him be of an embarrassment, that much he knew he could trust her about. Her aura, while stoic and reserved, was also very kind and noble. She wanted the best for her people but isn’t sure how to do that. “Also, tomorrow at noon, Portia will tell the towns people of this.” Justin looks at her at this and smiles at the thought. No doubt she will make sure everyone knows.

She gains an apprehensive look, “No doubt during it people will love to see Lucio’s murder hang.” Now that Justin has been around her for a while, he can sense she isn’t too happy about this idea. The idea of Julian, who looked so kind in the warmth of the tavern light, swinging from the gallows. A cold feeling sinks in Justin’s heart and stomach, but he tries not to let it show on his face.

The countess waves her hand wistfully, “But these are tomorrows matters, tonight, Justin, I do have questions.” She smiles kindly at him.

Justin braces himself for questions about where he had been or what he had been doing. “Questions?” he asked in a calm, steady voice, hints of curiosity at the edges of it.

She nods to this giving a calm, curious look at his face. “Yes, I wish to become familiar with you.” This takes him aback; she was curious about who he was? “I wish to not be stranger but start a friendship tonight.” She admits.

Justin blinks at this then smiles faintly, “Then you can call me Jay, it’s a nickname all my friends call me by.” He tells her with a warm glow on his face.

Nadia beams at this, “Jay, a lovely nickname.” He could detect honesty in her tone. “In private, I hope you can come to call me Nadia.”

Justin nods to this, it’ll take some getting used to, but the warmth in her tone eases the coldness in his stomach. “Dare I ask where this nickname came from?” she looked at him with sparkling red eyes.

He tells her the story about his meditation, looking for his spirit guides, and the Blue Jay that showed itself first. Her eyes alight with humor at the story, asking, like Portia, what he thought hers might be. Justin looks thoughtful, “I’d picture an owl.” He says softly, “Great and powerful wings with a keen eye for detail and the calm of knowledge.”

The countess laughs heartily at this, “Oh you are good, you have not yet met my familiar and you already guessed well.” She said with a wide smile, “No doubt she will take well to you.”

Justin finds himself smiling at this, so her familiar was an owl. That’s interesting. He admitted to her he had yet to find one, too which she says they come at times we need them the most. After her husband died, hers showed itself.

They talk about their favorite foods, Justin admits he’s always liked stir fry, it was a strange dish for around here, but he liked the flavors of it. He learns hers is spiced swordfish, a summer dish where she if from.

Justin asks her favorite color, finding it was a soft purple color. He tells his was a calm teal with light yellows. She finds this suiting for him, stating teal worked well with his eye color. He finds out also her favorite flower is lavender, Justin admits he likes Cosmos, there soft pinks and whites always caught his attention. Though, he always did like it when the mints around their shop bloomed their soft, small white flowers.

She asks about his life at the shop, to which Justin opens up at that, telling about some of his training. Happiness alights in his eyes as he tells a few stories about some of his mishaps with magic, getting laughs out of her when he also tells of the pranks him and Asra pull.

“And, pray tell, what made you _think_ that was a good idea?” she asked with a grin at him.

Justin looked sheepish, “It seemed like a good idea at the time, he always played pranks on me, to the point I warded my things from him. So, a little pay back was overdue.” He grins faintly, “So I set up the plan, seems The Fool agreed with me, stating this would be fun. However, seem Asra’s patron, The Magician, caught wind of it and warned him. In his attempt to get even for me daring to think to prank him, he tried to counter it.”

Nadia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “I can guess it didn’t end well?” she asked.

Justin shook his head, “That’s an understatement, our magics collided and dye, paint, and powder went _everywhere_!” he grins widely, she laughed at that, “It was bad, the shop was a mess, our skin was an array of blues, purples, yellows, and pinks. His hair turned form white to a shocking red, while mine was a sky blue, down to our eyebrows even. Took hours of cleaning, but that might have been because we couldn’t stop laughing at the sight of each other.”

By the time dinner was over, the countess was smiling still, “Oh I haven’t laughed so much in a while, at least not to the point my cheeks hurt my smiling.” She admitted. “And I never thought you’d be so open about your stories.”

For his part, Justin agreed on the first part, “Well I hardly talk to many people, and often these stories are too funny not to tell. And what I said only is the icing of a cake.” He and his master got into a lot of mischief when Asra was home. He came off as shy, until one got him talking about some of the things he gets into. Magic was amusing when you get too mischievous people with it. The servants had also been over hearing, giggling to themselves from time to time.

Nadia smiles, “Well, if we are to reminisce a bit more, perhaps somewhere more private?” she asks curiously. “Would you like to join me for a nightcap?” she asks him calmly.

Justin blinks at this, but shakes his head, “I would love to, but I’m a little worn out after all that.”

She nods to this, “I understand, we did spend longer than I thought we would in the dinning hall.” But she smiles all the same. “However, I’m glad you did open up a bit.” Justin guesses there aren’t many people the countess can truly talk to like how they just did. He guesses Portia, but from how she talks of her courtiers, there aren’t many she can trust.

“I hope you have a pleasant evening.” Nadia smiles warmly at him and nods to Portia, “Please show our guest back to his room.” She said kindly.

Portia nods as she bows to them and leads Justin out into the hall. The scent of jasmine perfume fading with her, he smiled softly as he walked with Portia to his room. The walk back, she did ask if all that stuff really happened, too which he said it really did. Which only made her giggle more, “I never would have thought you having a prankster streak in you.”

Justin shrugged at that with an amused smile on his face as they made it back to his room. He laid his back near the foot of the bed and puts the cards up, but the scrolls falls out. Portia looks like she wants to ask but doesn’t.

“You don’t think… The doctor is the only suspect?” she asks Justin, who looked thoughtful. “From what I’ve heard, Count Lucio had more than enough enemies.”

Justin looks at her and nods, “I agree with you on that, from what I see he had a lot of people who didn’t like him.” She looks hopeful at that with a nod.

“You know,” she winks, “I could show you around the palace, if you’re not too tired. Show you some secret, if you think you can handle them.”

Justin blinks at this, he is curious, but, “Maybe another time, I’m a little tired.” his magic was a bit drained from teleporting earlier, and it was just now setting in.

She nods to that looking a little upset, “I understand, it’s been a long day. But,” a smile once again tugs at her lips, “a rain check is fine.” She tells him. Portia walks to the door and smiles back at him, “Get some rest, tomorrow will be an eventful day.” Justin didn’t know if he could take anymore events but did nod. Life wasn’t without some changes and bad luck. The Wheel of Fortune from the card deck hums in agreement from the night-stand.

“I’ll be back at dawn, don’t sleep in.” Justin grinned at that, he’d try not to, with how Asra’s sleep schedule was, it was hard not to sleep for a long time. She bids him goodnight, and leaves through the door.

Justin sighs and again gets into just a shirt and shorts he packed, laying back on the bed. His mind wanders a bit as soon he closes his eyes and slowly drifts into a dreamless sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter by giving more about Justin's life and personality!


	5. Chapter Four: Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can't tell, I am in love with writing this. I love the character and I love Justin deeply.   
> So things to note about him.  
> Justin is deeply emotional though he hides his feelings behind an very introverted soul. Once you get him to open up, he's very talkative.
> 
> Justin is also easily hurt at times, at least by those close to him. When he does open up, this leaves him vulnerable. So, the ones that really hurt him the most, are those who often are the closest to him.
> 
> Though in private, he wears his heart on his sleeve, at first glance, one couldn't tell what he was feeling.
> 
> He's also forgetful of some of the things he tells people, yet he's beyond book smart. Weird huh?
> 
> And two more things, I might add more later if you guys want.  
> Justin is a hopeless romantic when you do get to his heart. Often leaving sappy love cards or small gifts to remind you he loves you. 
> 
> However, when upset or mad, it's been noted the air will turn icy cold, like it's the dead of winter. And his eyes will go from light blue to a deep winter blue.

It was almost noon as Justin looked inside the chest of books and items. He didn’t want to be late to the town square where the announcement would be made. He scowled, “If I could just find that damn book.” He muttered, he knew there was a spell that could possibly help him find objects of importance to a person, but hadn’t used it in so long he semi-forgot it. Not wanting to risk a backfire, he looked for Asra’s spell book that held most of the others they used.

His best guess was that either Asra took it with him, or that trickster spirit passed through again and hide it. That really wasn’t the only reason he came to the shop, he was checking up on things, had a few customers looking for some herbs to help with colds and coughs, and getting a few crystals to store some memories in. A lot had happened over the last few days that he wanted to store his memory of them to review for later. Justin didn’t do that often, but he had never been in a case about murder before.

Asra always stored his memories in crystals to review with him when he got back. Just small memories of magics he’s learned form other magicians and wants to test out. Justin hoped his master was doing okay, he disliked not knowing if he was or wasn’t.

He also had a small run in with Julian again and found out Portia was his sister. So, that was something. Justin huffed and closed the chest, whelp, looks like the book was not here. Shaking his head, he figured his master took it with him this time. He sits on the floor and gets the things organized in his bag. While also taking in the smoky scent of mint and belladonna flowers from Asra’s things in the chest.

With a nod, Justin ties up the bag and makes sure no one else needs to get anything before he leaves. He walks to the stairs from the three room second floor, the third they use for guests or storage. He passed by his room, which was the first door to the right of the stairs, next to it on the far right was the store, and just as soon as you came up them, Asra’s room was right in front of you. Before leaving, he checks each of the rooms, just to be certain, before going downstairs. The basement hatch is still locked, so no need for that.

Once satisfied Justin leaves again, putting up the protection spell again, and the small bag of herbs he found on it. The clock chimes the hour of noon and Justin hurriedly makes his way to town square so he’s not late.

He makes it in time to see Portia getting ready, the square is densely populated, some late comers, and others looking to see what the palace could be announcing. At her saying the gates of the palace will open to celebrate, the crowd broke into excited whispers. A familiar scent hits Justin’s nose, myrrh, his eyes turn to where it’s coming from to see a large figure, a small memory tickled in his head, that man from the shop. Or at least that’s what it was saying, another part said this guy was a stranger.

Justin frowns at this, trying to make sense of the two sides of his head, it’s like his memory didn’t want to remember this man. A spell perhaps? His magic was fighting against it lightly, so possibly. The person doesn’t seem as excited as everyone else is, making him wonder why. His eyes are drawn back to Portia talking, and when he looks back, the person is gone.

He went to follow them, but couldn’t keep up due to how short he was compared to the massive person. Being five foot six inches will do that to you, and for a guy in this city that was rather on the short side. Sighing, he went back to the town square to think on it, only to find Portia throwing rice and flower petals on the dancing cityfolk. Seems the announcement went well, when she sees him, her eyes light up and she near skips over to him.

“Jay!” she said cheerfully, “Would you look at this crowd!” she grins looking out at them, Justin can’t help but smile also. “No incidents at the shop? Everything in order?” she asked happily.

Justin looks at her, “Everything was still there and locked as I left it.” He told her happily. The wagon jostles forward, as they make their way back to the palace. Happy and wild laughter ring through the streets as news of the masquerade ring out.

His eyes look thoughtful, as he fingers the heart clasp on his wrap. “Jay?” he blinks out of his mind as he looks over at Portia who makes a face, “You will be meeting the courtiers once we get back to the palace.” She tells him.

“You sound like you’re not a fan.” Justin mused to her.

Portia sighs, “They aren’t the best people at all, often very rude to me and the servants. She then lists off the names of the courtiers, “Each one if more of a piece of work than the next.” Her eyes look at his, “You’ll be careful, right?” she asked.

“The countess already told me to be careful of what I say.” He tells her, she looks relived at that and goes back to smiling brightly.

Portia nods, “In all reality, Valerius is the most important out of all of them.” She tells him, upon seeing how lost he looked. “They all eccentric, but Valerius is the one Milady minds more than the others.”

With that they get back to the castle, and soon he is whisked down the hall. So many perfumes mix in the air that if gives Justin a small headache, they stop and Portia smiles at him, “Go on Jay, they are excited to see you.” She promises.

Justin steels his nerves and takes a breath as he enters the room filled with music and cackling laughter. The room is alight with elegant smells and pillowy chairs that people sit on. The countess plays the pipe organ, paying no mind to the chatter around her. When she looks up to see Justin, she strikes a victorious cord, that makes him smile. “Welcome, Justin.” She says in a soft voice as she turns a page in her music with an encouraging smile “Portia care to introduce our guest?” she asks kindly.

Portia nods and clears her throat, “Announcing Justin Skyward, friend of a palace and apprentice of Asra the magician.” She says in an even tone. Justin feels heat on his cheeks at that.

Procurator Volta rises first, Justin stares at her face which is a sicky gray and sagging around the eyes, which clashes badly with her bright red hair. Speaking of her eyes, one was pure white, the other a deep marron color. “You’re Justin?” she asks with a raspy tone, “Oh you’re so cute!”

Justin gives a smile, but it’s possibly her aura that makes him feel cold twist in his gut, it was a sickly gray also and seemed to want to devour anything it touched.

Praetor Vlastomil came over next, he looked like a walking ghost with deathly pale skin and white eyes and long gray hair and beard. His aura mixed with Volta makes Justin feel even more sick to his gut. His was a dark brown color that wither around him. “What a delightful surprise.” The man said happily, “We were just talking about you. His tone was like jangling chains or keys.

Pontifex Vulgora was next to speak up, their red colors matched the dark red, like fire and smelled of vinegar. “Sit! No, not with them. But with Me!” their voice boomed with a a deep undertone for one of their stature.

 _‘Oh Arcana grant me protection and strength.’_ Justin thought, all these aura’s, their scents and looks were going to make him ill. They were so negative, so dark, suffocating even. He sits down trying to stop his shaking, hoping Nadia or someone notices and gets him away from them.

Then, a warm presence enters his mind, a familiar tug, the Magician and not far behind her, The High Priestess. Slowly, the aura’s fade a bit, not as big against his magic, and he relaxes a bit. He could vaguely understand why the High Priestess, but he never thought Asra’s patron would show up. But he wasn’t going to complain at all, their rushes of magic and auras help him feel safer near these people. Sending a small thanks to them, he takes a breath and smiles more easily at them as they get him into the conversation with ease. The countess plays the chords in contemplative tones, she looks at Justin evenly. “Tell me Justin, how was the announcement received?” she asked.

Justin smiles a bit at her, feeling her relaxing and warm aura over the crowd of darker ones to be a beckon. _‘Focus on hers.’_ The High Priestess whispered to him in her gentle and calmly soothing tones. He did as he told and was able to let his magic focus mostly on her calming whites and purples, this took the edge of his magic as it now had something positive to focus on and feel safe. Magic acted a lot like it’s own being, when one is threaten, it will lash out to defend them.

“One can only imagine!” Vlastomil exclaimed, “Even _we_ , the favorites of the countess, have no idea!”

Justin got feelings of annoyance and scoffing from the Magician, like sure they’d go with _that_ idea.

“Such a beautiful surprise from our dearest countess! A masquerade!” Volta crooned with her hands together.

“HAH!” Vulgora’s laugh near made Justin jump has he not been somewhat focused on Nadia’s aura signature. “And we don’t’ even have to do all the work!” they cackled.

Justin smiled faintly at that, “The announcement left people happy and practically dancing in the streets.” He told them. Finally managing to get a word in.

The Countess nods, “How lucky Justin would be to get a word in finally. Goodness.” She sighs.

“Oh my worm- I mean word- how lucky they already are!” Vlastomil states after correcting himself, “To be taken in by the countess, and unknown apprentice.” He states.

Justin grits his teeth, as does the Magician, the High Priestess huffs indignantly at that. Nadia also arches an eyebrow at him, but says nothing.

“Risky, risky,” a smooth, cold voice says as he looks at the gray skin and red eyed person who aura reeks of death, Quaestor Valdemar. “so very unlike our thought and meticulous Countess.” If this was what politics was like, Justin was happy to be a simple shop keeper with Asra. In the back of his mind, the Magician partly agrees, eyeing each of them warily.

Then from the corner, holding some red wine in a glass, and having an aura that also makes his stomach turn, was Consul Valerius. “Perhaps the Countess might inform her adoring court…” his voice was like molasses, deep and thick, giving one a shiver through their body from disgust at how sticky it could be. “… how exactly she found herself at the witch’s door that night.”

The room goes slightly quiet at that, as Valerius rounds the couch and sneers down his nose at Justin. The apprentice was on edge now, it was like the man’s aura was trying to get him to submit, but the High Priestess and Magician wouldn’t let it. “Or perhaps,” he address the whole room, “the witch might tell us himself.”

The Magician scoffed, _‘If anyone is a witch, it’s you.’_ She growls out coldly. She never liked it when one called those gifted with magic witches, mainly when it came to Asra she was very defensive.

Keeping his anger in check, Justin replies evenly, “Perhaps I might.” He says calmly. The countess rises and glides over to where he sat.

“Oh! Go on, tell us everything!” Vulgora exclaims in excitement, her amber eyes pulsing a bit

The rattily voice of Vlastomil speaks next, “We’ve only heard the _gossippe_.” He tells them. “Did the countess really come stumbling through the night barefooted and running?” he asks.

Justin looks at him a bit bewildered, as two the two major arcana in his mind. “Er… No, she just knocked on my door, it was late, but not that late.” He tells them.

Looking a bit worried and dreadful, Volta speaks next in her crocky tones, “Please, I must know, was my poor countess weeping?”

Justin stares at that, “No, like I said, though it was late, she was rather instant on meeting me or Asra.” He tells them the rest of the story as they are enraptured about the tale, the Magician likes being mentioned through in the story and does calm down a bit after the ‘witch’ comment.

The countess, who had been playing the organ again, finished on a trill note. “Had you all wanted to know so badly, you could have just asked.” She sighs heavily. Justin looks at her, again calm now that he’s not looking at the other auras. Though the two arcana are helping dull them, that didn’t make them any less horrible to look at.

She then tells about her nightmare keeping her up, “It was I who was so lucky to meet the one I needed so quickly.” She gives a small smile to Justin. “A benevolent universe brought us together, correct Justin?” she asked.

Justin nods faintly to this, the High Priestess seems to smile a bit, did she happen to have a hand in this, Justin wondered. The moment is broken by Valerius huff, as he peers at Justin through his wine glass.

“Countess,” he says smoothly, “it pains us to hear you had to go else where to find a sympathetic ear.” He states. The rage returns in Justin’s chest, but he keeps calm, even if his blue eyes seem to go from sky blue to a chilly winter blue. “Should you find us worthy, we are nothing but open books!” he tells her.

Yeah right, if their auras are anything to think of, they all are horrible people. As he says this, Valerius throws his arms wide in a flourish movement, knocking down the pitcher of wine onto Justin’s shirt. Justin blinks as the red wine stains is sea foam green shirt and white pants the countess provided him, luckily it missed his light blue wrap. There is a gasp in the room at this, as the Countess, a livid and murderous look in her eyes, rises from her seat.

“How clumsy of me.” Valerius says, though his tone suggests he did it on purpose, he smirks at Justin. “Surely you know some hocus pocus to remedy this situation.”

 _‘We could transfer it to his clothing._ ’ The Magician snarls faintly, as the High Priestess’s feathers are slightly ruffled a bit also.

“Enough, Valerius,” the Countess says with strained calmness, though her tone does make some of them flinch, “you’ve exhausted my patience for tonight.” She tells them then eyes them each, “All of you, out.” She says, but her tone leaves no room for argument. Tiptoeing around Justin, they all sheepishly leave the room. Leaving him with just the countess.

She sighs heavily, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I am sorry, Jay.” She says softly then tsks at my clothing, “We must rid you of these ruined clothing.” She makes a face, “Such pettiness.” She remarks.

Justin gives a faint smile, “It’s fine... Nadia.” He said with a sigh, “I just wish it hadn’t been the ones you let me borrow.”

“Nonsense.” Nadia smiles with the wave of her hand, “I have taken enough liberties with your wardrobe as it is, so do not feel bad for something out of your control.” She consuls him with a kind look in her red eyes. “So please, do not hesitate. So please, tell me, what would you like?” she asks. Portia looks at me as does the countess, making his wonder if she does want him to ask for riches. His cheeks feel hot, wondering if she likes to shower her friends and guests in the finest.

Justin shakes his head lightly, “Just my old clothing please, you’ve done more than enough.” He tells her.

She blinks at this, then her eyes alight slightly, “As humble as ever.” She comments, “Very well, your comfort here is the upmost importance.” Nadia reminds him.

“I thought you might say that.” Portia says also after his request, a slight humor in her silver eyes.

Nadia nods to this, “Portia here shall return you to your room to bath and your old garments returned to you.” She promises, then smiles faintly, “Though Jay, you are my guest of honor, you could be more selfish if you like.” She said in light humor.

Justin smiles at this, “I know I could be, but it feels wrong to ask things of you.” He admits, she nods to this in understanding, it was rare to meet people who did not like asking things of others that they themselves couldn’t get.

As he and Portia leave, the cooing tones of the organ echo down the hallway. As he leaves, the High Priestess bids him a soft farewell, and he silently thanks her again for her help. The Magician however lingers with him, stating she was just waiting for something.

When he returns to his room, he finds a parcel on the window seal, blinking, Justin walks over to find the elegant writing on the countess on it. _“A gift to my guest and friend, this emerald seems to call your name. Wear it in good health.”_

He opens it carefully and blinks at what he finds, he lets the gold chain dangle from his hand to feel the familiar aura magic of his master, Asra, from it. The magic reaches out, touching his own in soothing waves, calming his anger from earlier. A smile makes it way to his face, this was nice. A thought then entered his head, he had tracked Julian with a signature of his, could he use this to find Asra.

A painful longing came over him, there had been a lot to deal with, and he’d like to have someone he could talk to who isn’t fully apart of this conflict. He always did better when he could have another help him see other angles.

With this thought, he goes and baths, getting rid of the richly dark red from his skin and gets into his teal shirt and dark blue pants Leaving his sash and wrap on the bed for tomorrow. The teal shirt cuts at his chest in a large U shape and the sleeves are short, only to midway down his upper arm. The familiar cotton on them is a bit more comforting than the silk the countess had him wear. Though not as soft, it reminded him of home.

His other clothing was taken by Portia, who bids him a soft goodnight again, to which he returns. Then lays there in the quiet of the night until no sounds can be heard in the halls. Seeing as his balconey is near the gardens, he quickly makes his way down it, having learned climbing easily. The necklace on him calms his nerves, and the thought of hearing Asra’s voice again brings him happiness.

The Magician agreed, and encouraged him earlier, before she had to leave to attend to something. Even they had things to do in their realms. As he moves through the gardens, he soon comes across a fountain. Their musical tones are loud and soothing as he sits down, he blinks when something wraps around him, he turns to see familiar purple scales. “Faust?” he asks.

The snake flicks her tongue on his cheek and gives a friendly squeeze, “Didn’t you leave with Asra?” he asks very confused now. He had so many questions, but Faust curles down his body and onto the fountain flicking at the emerald.

Finding he won’t get answers this way, he held it in his hands. He reaches out with his magic, asking it to help him find out where Asra was.

There was a cold rush of magic, that slowly warms over him. Then he remembers again what happened when he did this with Julian, his eyes fly open, and a faint groan comes from him, not again. While it was useful with Julian, it also got him into trouble, he really needed to either ask the cards or Asra is this was normal.

He noted, his body was here, but not fully, it’s like he was in two places at once, his magic connecting him slightly from where he transported. He also notes, he’s not here bodily either, like his mind is. Now that he was thinking about this feat of magic fully, he could sense at any time he could go back from where he last teleported. He also took a moment to look around at exactly where he was.

The place was swirling colors of purples and blues with shades of pink and white Cosmo flowers around him along with Belladona’s, seemed to be a field or valley, oasis maybe? In front of him, as he looked around, was Asra, drinking deeply from a pool of water, his back was facing Justin. He blinked again in shock, well darn, he wasn’t expecting this to work that well, and it seems Asra hadn’t noticed him. A strange beast sleeps next to him, it seems to have noticed, but didn’t alert anything and just went back to sleep. The being looks very familiar to him, if Justin was honest.

Justin then flushes as he notes Asra is taking off his shirt, so he quickly clears his throat. This makes his master jump out of his skin and whirl around sharply, hands alighting with fire for a moment. Justin takes a step back in shock, then it was Asra’s turn to look shocked.

“J-Jay?” he managed to breath after a moment, putting his hands down and the flames leaving. “W-What? H-How!?” he can barely even believe it himself, Justin knows that feeling.

Justin bit his lip and licked the bottom of it due to his nerves, “This… is awkward.” He said honestly.

In small movement, thought quick, Asra walks over to him. Poking and probing him, “Incredible!” he exclaims, “How did you even manage to get here?” he asks very excited.

Justin frowns, “I’m not exactly sure where _here_ is.” He admits, at his master’s puzzled face, he quietly explained what had happened.

Asra stares at him in shock again, his mouth slightly open. “You managed teleportation feat?” he asks.

“Is that what I did?” Justin asks a bit unsure, “I honestly had just been looking for you, I was seeking an image on what to do, not actually get to where you were.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“This really is amazing!” he breathed out with a wide grin, “Teleportation in and of itself is a large leap for a magic user, but you managed to transport your mind into my realm without help?” he asks.

“No, it was just me, oh and Faust but she mostly watches.” Justin admitted.

At this, Asra smiles, “I’m glad she found you then, I was… a bit apprehensive about leaving her behind. But I decided to follow my intuition.” He then looks giddy again, “Though I am upset I didn’t get to be there when you managed to do this kind of magic!” he looks proud for Justin, who blushes.

“I honestly wasn’t trying to do it.” He grumbled shyly.

Asra shake his head, “But you still did it, and that’s certainly something to be happy about.” He then motions for Justin to come sit with him, well actually pulling him over to sit down in the soft grass.

“I’m glad you did send Faust, I felt much calmer with her around.” Asra smiles at this, “I’m also glad to see you.” Justin admitted, then his shoulder sagged, “A lot has happened, and, it’s just a little overwhelming by myself.” He admits, he normally wouldn’t bother Asra about small things, but the last three day, by the spirits had had been taxing on his nerves. The fact his magic even managed to get him close enough to be able to touch his master’s hand was more than great for him. He was afraid, he’d have never seen Asra again, or that he wouldn’t come back. After that reading, Justin had had these thoughts in the darker hours of the night.

Asra’s smile falls, and a look of concern washes over him, “What is it?” he asks worriedly as he takes Justin’s hand. With a shaky breath, Justin tells of everything that had happened the past three days. Feeling better to get it all off his chest, some of the frustration, and the pure fear he felt when he had been with the courtiers. His eyes alight with keen interest and some anger at the ending part.

“In all honesty, it the Magican and High Priestess hadn’t shown up, I might had fainted. Their auras were just that awful.” He finished softly, having already told him about what had happened in there. 

Asra makes a face at that, “I glad she did go to your aid, sounds like it was horrible, but you managed to get through it. Though, I’d advise, never be alone with them.” He told him.

Justin scoffed, “no need to tell me twice, I’d be happier if they were in another kingdom.” He joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Asra did smile faintly at this.

However, it was short lived as he sighed heavily, “Unebeliveable. The day I leave is the day you needed me the most.” He looks at Justin’s sky-blue eyes with his own deep purple ones. “But, you got by alright, so you didn’t need me as much.”

Justin sighs at this, “I guess so, really I just needed someone who wasn’t apart of this mess to talk to. I feel like I can’t trust many of them here, they all see nice, but even my aura sight can’t tell me much about trust levels.” Asra hums in understanding.

“Well, I’m glad you trust me that much, Jay.” He said, his hand still holding Justin’s. “And I am glad Faust is with you now, makes me feel a bit better when we do have to part again.” Justin nods to this in agreement. Then Asra looks down, “I think it’s time I start to trust you the same amount you do me.”

Justin looks at him in shock, his mouth open, and it must have bene a sight as Asra laughs at the expression. “No really, I want to be more open with you, Jay.” His eyes turn soft, “So please, ask me anything, and I’ll be truthful.”

His blue eyes look at his masters, he has so many things he wants to ask, one is if Asra was going to leave him. A painful hurt is in his chest at that, the first person he remembers is Asra, the idea of him leaving leaves a cold feeling. But, lately, his master has been leaving the house more and more, and staying away more and more. But, he has more to focus on, and he can’t stay long. Justin thinks on this for a moment, “Who is Julian, to you?” he asks in a whispery tone.

Asra blinks at this then looks thoughtful, “Julian?” he asks, at Justin’s nod, he huffs a bit. Justin had seen the look of deep emotion on the doctor’s face when he speaks of Asra, so he was curious. “I knew him by another name once, we had been… friends before.” He tells his apprentice. “Then more. And something else…” Asra looks wistful for a moment. “Who is to me? To anyone really? Well, anything he wants to be, to get what he wants.” A look of hurt flashed in Asra’s eyes. “To think he’d come to me after all this time. Well, let’s leave it this: He’s a hack physician, with a lot to learn. Until he does, nothing good will come of him.”

Justin look at Asra’s expressions as he squeezes the others fingers lightly to comfort him. With a heavy sigh, he shakes his head and smiles, the air clearing, “Anything else on your mind?” he asks, wanting to change the subject.

Justin sits there, a heavy feeling in his chest for a moment, before he looks up into the others eyes. “Who am _I_ to you?” he asks in a shaky tone, as if afraid to hear the answer.

There is a look in his eyes, as he stares back for a long moment. Justin waits with his heart pounding in his chest, “I hope you’re ready to know.” He started slowly, “I am glad you asked, because, it’s been hard to keep to myself. Just how deeply, how completely I have come to care for you.” There eyes meet again after he had looked down to a moment.

“I didn’t think I ever could come to feel this way.” He flushed a bit, adverting his eyes in embarrassment, “I even tried to deny it.” He shakes his head, “But how can I deny it when my chest feels so light with you around. How when you’re here, I feel like I can do anything, if I’m with you?” its an unanswered question, though Justin feels his heart grow light at his words.

“Everyday, my love for you grows brighter and brighter, until it consumes me.” He glances at Justin’s startled face. “Somedays, I’m afraid you can see it, that I can’t hide it, so I have to escape.” His shoulders sag a bit, “I don’t want to hide it anymore. I don’t want to keep secrets from you anymore, Jay. I want you to know. I want you to remember.” The last part, his voice cracks.

Justin sits there, eyes gazing at the soft grass they sit on, the fact the other loves him rings in his ears. his hand grips into a fist as some tears fall. “Then why?” he asked softly, “Why do you always leave me alone?” he whispered, he gets that Asra feels he has to leave to hide his love, but the emotions he feels are real when he leaves, he fells… abandoned.

Asra looks at him as the tears fall from his face, but he brushes them away then sighs, “It’s getting late, I’m a little tired.” He says getting up and not letting Asra answer his question. Justin… didn’t want to know the answer, he knew the other cared about him, that was enough.

“It possibly is for you, time is strange here.” Asra says softly, possibly not wanting to push the matter farther. “Go and get some rest Jay. I’ll…” he trails off, “see you again soon.” He speaks after a moment.

Justin only nods faintly as he closes his eyes and slowly his awareness is pulled back into the mortal realm. He takes a shaky breath and sits on the edge of the pool, more tears falling as he did.

 _‘If he really means what he says, then why do I feel he wants to leave?’_ Justin asked himself. For the years he’s been with Asra, the other has always left, he finds it hard to believe it’s just because he doesn’t want him to see how much he’s cared for. By now, he’d like to think Asra knew he loved him so much also. He is his mentor and teacher, they share a space together, so why?

Faust slithers onto his arms, and flicks away some of the tears with her tail. She coils around his waist and arms, squeezing lightly to comfort him. Justin sits there for a moment, before getting up with her in his arms and leaving back to his room, holding the necklace close.

There was just, too much to take in still, he didn’t know where to start tomorrow. Justin felt like an emotional wreck, he wished tomorrow would never come some days, he didn’t want to face the fact he could be the death of someone. A heavy feeling is in his chest, and his rest that night was anything but peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I'm finished with the prologue! Now the real fun begins! I will be taking some creative leaps in ideas, so it won't follow the path of the story 100%, more like 80% to 60% of the time.   
> So Asra is up first, time to tackle Justin feelings of being left behind and abandonment to his mentor. It'll be tense at times, and there will be more conflict then their had been in the novel.


End file.
